Runt Of Power
by TheFreakingAvatarKorra
Summary: Long Ago, a cat called BoneTusk came to the forest. He rounded up the rouge cats living in the forest and created Forestclan. Forestclan today is small, and BoneTusk is gone. Before he died, he said he would return, and save the clan and forest from destruction. Join Ivorykit in her journey to understand who she really is, and her duty to save her clan and the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Warriors fans who may be reading this. I am TheMistressTime-Lady. **

For a long time, the little kit saw nothing but darkness. She couldn't move, couldn't see. Nothing worked. But she could feel herself being pushed. In what direction, she didn't know. And then, she felt a light shining on her closed eyelids. She still couldn't move, but she heard a noise.

"It's a she-kit. A runt she-kit." An unknown voice said.

A she-kit? What was that? And what was a runt? Then, she felt something stroking her.

"Get the she-kit warmed up, please. She is still my daughter." A deep voice said.

"Two toms and a she-kit. Well done, Sleetpelt." Another voice said.

"It was all Shadestep's. She carried our kits." 'Sleetpelt' said to the voice.

The she-kit was still being 'warmed up' as said. She was deathly curious about what was going on, so with a struggle to control her body, she forced her eyes open. There were gasps all around.

"The she-kit! Her eyes have opened, she's just been born!" A voice said.

"Sleetpelt, look at your daughter's eyes..." Another said. The she-kit looked at all of the room. There was a bright white cat, a gray one, a black one with white paws, and an orange-red one. Beside the she-kit were two bundles, one gray with white paws, and the other solid black.

"Flamefur, have you ever seen a kit open its eyes so early in life?" The white one said the the orange-red one.

"Never, Sleetpelt. But Stormcloud is right, your daughter's eyes... They are the eyes of the great cat BoneTusk!" Flamefur announced.

Murmurs filled the room. The she-kit continued to stare at the cats surrounding her. She blinked a couple of times before she let out a mewl, and her head fell to the ground, her eyes closing in sleepiness. The images were too much for her newborn mind to handle.

"Shadestep, what shall we name our kits?" Sleetpelt asked.

"I want the black one to be Shadowkit." Shadestep murmured tiredly. The she-kit wondered why.

"What about the two others?" Sleetpelt prompted.

"The Tom will be Stonekit. And the she-kit... Ivorykit." Shadestep spoke.

Ivorykit? Was that her name? The She-kit liked it. That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

_**1 moon later**_

Ivorykit felt something pushing into her side. She whined, trying to move out of its way, but a lump of fur was blocking her from moving. The thing pushed farther, and she yelped.

"Sorry, Ivorykit!" Said her brother, Stonekit, as he tried to climb over Shadowkit. Apparently, he had to push off of her to get himself over his brother. But that wasn't working, the only thing it was doing was disturbing her sleep.

"Why do you have to do this now?" Ivorykit grumbled, rolling over. Stonekit's paw that was on Ivorykit now ha nothing to balance on, and as a result, he toppled over.

"Enough, you two." Their commotion had woken up their mother, Shadestep. Ivorykit forced her eyes open to look at her mother.

"Stonekit started it." She huffed. "I don't even know what he was trying to do, he was acting like my fur was the ground." She continued.

"It's about as sturdy as the ground anyway, Ivorykit." Stonekit shot back.

Shadestep stiffened. "Let's not talk about that, okay?" She said.

A yowl sounded from the other side of the nursery. The yowl had come from Stormcloud.

"Stormcloud, are you alright?" Shadestep asked, running over to her.

"Get Flamefur are Sabertooth!" She hissed out. Shadestep's eyes widened.

"You don't think...?!" She asked.

Stormcloud growled. "Just get them!" She yowled.

Shadestep nodded. "Ivorykit, Stonekit, watch over your brother!" She ordered and rushed out of the nursery, calling out names.

"I'm in charge, Ivorykit!" Stonekit announced.

"Hey! She put both of us in charge of Shadowkit!" She protested.

"Yeah, well I was born before you, so that makes me oldest!" Stonekit puffed out his chest proudly.

"I was born before both of you." Shadowkit said from his spot on the nursery floor.

"Shadestep put me in charge, Shadowkit, so that's final." Stonekit said.

Ivorykit whined. "She put us _both_ in charge!"

"If you two keep arguing the whole of Forestclan will hear you." Shadowkit sighed, putting his head under his paws, trying to shut out his siblings' voices.

Shadestep came running back into the nursery with two other cats. Ivorykit recognized the orange-red one, it was Flamefur. The other one was tan-like, bur more gold. She assumed it was Sabertooth. They rushed over to Stormcloud.

"Do you have any idea what they're doing, Stonekit?" Ivorykit asked her brother.

"How should I know? I've never seen it happen." Stonekit replied with a shrug. Ivorykit had an idea, though.

"Maybe it's the same thing when we were born. I remember seeing it, or at least part of it..." She mumbled. Stonekit looked at her funny.

"How could you see it? You were the last to be born." He reminded.

"Yes, I know, Stonekit. I'm the runt, I get it." She snapped. He shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. Goodness, you take everything so literally, Ivorykit." He mumbled.

"It's a false alarm." Flamefur announced from the other side of the den. The tension in the air disappeared. Sabertooth and Flamefur left.

"False alarm? False alarm for what?" Ivorykit wondered out loud.

"Stormcloud thought her kits were coming." Shadestep said from behind her. Her mother curled up in her spot again, staring at her daughter. "Just like when I had you three, I had a false alarm once. They just mean that it's close to coming." She said.

"Oh." Ivorykit said. She didn't understand half of what her mother said, but she went along with it anyway. Then she yawned, realizing she was still tired. She sleepily walked over to her mother, curling up besides her. Her eyes closed as she fell into slumber.

This was the start of her life in Forestclan.

* * *

**Soooooo, Let me tell you about this cat 'BoneTusk' Stormcloud and Flamefur spoke of. **

**This cat, BoneTusk, came to where Forestclan lives now. He had escaped from his twolegs and had first run to the closet place with other animals, which was the zoo. He made the mistake of falling into the elephant's cage and anger a baby one. The baby elephant attacked him, hitting the tom in the face with it's small tusks. It knocked one of BoneTusk's teeth out of place, making it look like he had an elephant's tusk himself. He then fled to the forest, where he found other cats living alone. He brought them together and formed Forestclan. But before he could become the leader, he died from a snake's bite. **

**The old Forestclan warriors used to say that BoneTusk's fur was as strong as an elephant's tusk, since whenever he was attacked by other rouge cats or other things, it wasn't easy to give him a deep wound. No one knows why this was possible, but before BoneTusk died, he said he would return and save the clan from the dangers living inside and outside the forest. Ever since then, the warriors have looked out for a cat or kit that looked exactly like him: Bright white with Vibrant Emerald green eyes. **

**Anyways, next chapter I'll list the Forestclan cats and the OTHER clan's cats... Heh you'll have to wait for the other clan's name...**

**R&R? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

_•2 moons later•_

Ivorykit was watching Stonekit and Shadowkit tussle. Shadestep was licking her, cleaning her Snow White fur. Ivorykit looked over to the side at Stormcloud and her kits. They were born about a moon ago, their names were Goldkit and Mistkit. Goldkit was male, and Mistkit was female.

Shadowkit let out a cry of triumph as he pinned down his brother. Stonekit let out a yelp.

"No fair! Shadowkit's bigger than me!" He wailed.

"Don't be a sore loser, Stonekit. I never complained when you beat me over a million times, both of you are bigger than me." Ivorykit mumbled.

"Well, it matters more to me than it does to you!" Stonekit countered. Ivorykit rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm still on Shadowkit's side." She said smugly. Stonekit's jaw dropped.

"Why you!" He yowled, and pounced onto his sister. The two began to tussle while Shadowkit shook himself out, and stretched.

"While you two take the path of a warrior, I think I'll take the job of healing the clan. When I become an apprentice, I want Flamefur to teach me." Shadowkit said.

"You want to be a medicine cat?" Ivorykit asked. Shadowkit nodded.

"Lame! Warriors are fierce are respected, they fight for the clan! I'll be the best warrior! You can't best me, Ivorykit! Not even with your seemingly hardened fur!" Stonekit yowled.

Ivorykit rolled her eyes. "Shadestep said it was just a trait in her bloodline that makes my skin tougher than usual. It's not even my fur!"

Shadestep laughed. "I think it's time for you three to meet the rest of the clan. I don't think keeping you cooped up in the nursery will do much good anymore." She said, her tone light.

Stonekit jumped up. "Yes! It's so boring in here, Shadowkit's not fun and neither is Ivorykit!" He whined.

"You're about as much fun as a stone, maybe that's why you're called Stonekit..." Ivorykit hissed under her breath.

"Hey, be nice. Come along, you three, come meet the rest of the clan." Their mother called, walking out the exit. Stonekit tumbled after her, while Ivorykit walked out beside her other brother.

Outside, everyone was waiting. From Ivorykit's father, Sleetpelt, to the familiar orange-red pelt of Flamefur. Many of the cats sitting outside the nursery were unfamiliar to the three kits.

"Alright. Ivorykit, Stonekit, Shadowkit, this is your clan." Shadestep announced. "As you know, I am Shadestep, your father's Sleetpelt, and that's Flamefur." Shadestep pointed out the ones the kits already knew.

"Starting from the leader. The dark brown cat in the middle? That is the clan leader, Hornstar." The dark brown tom nodded. Ivorykit felt the need to dip her head in respect, to which she did. It's like she already knew what she had to do.

"Next to him, the silver she-cat is the deputy, or the next in line for leader. Her name is Silverclaw." Sliverclaw swished her tail.

"The warriors beside your father are, from left to right, Ferntail, Palmfur, Sabertooth, and Rockheart." Shadestep said next. There was a bout of hi's and hello's from the warriors besides their father.

"The two smaller cats are the current apprentices. Shypaw, a she-cat, and Frogpaw, a tom. They are the kits of Palmfur and Hornstar, and they are mentored by the warriors. Shypaw by Rockheart, and Frogpaw by Silverclaw." She said.

"You'll be joining me and my sister soon, yeah?" Frogpaw said, his tone friendly. Shypaw simply nodded. Ivorykit noticed her name was very accurate to her personality.

"Finally, the two cats over there are the elders. They are Smallpool and Fastflight. They are retired warriors, and now are taken care of the rest of the clan. When you become apprentices, you'll be caring for them with Frogpaw and Shypaw." Their mother finished.

Ivorykit took another moment to look at her clan.

Hornstar stepped forward. "The three of you will make fine warriors." He praised.

Shadowkit moved up from his spot next to his sister. "Actually, Hornstar, I would like to be apprenticed by Flamefur when my time comes. I've seen the way of a medicine cat, and I choose to take that path." He said boldly, his head bowed in respect.

Hornstar stared at the kit for a second, then he nodded. "You hear that, Flamefur? You've got an apprentice in three moons." He called.

"I'm deeply excited to have an apprentice, I won't do my job alone. Ever since Raintail, the last Forestclan cat to have known BoneTusk, died still working, I've been left alone. I could use the extra help, since Valleyclan has been attacking." Flamefur replied.

"Valleyclan?" Ivorykit asked.

Hornstar turned to her. "We aren't the only clan BoneTusk created. He created two, one being ours, and Valleyclan. Beyond the forest there is a valley, where that clan lives." He explained.

"And they're attacking us?" Stonekit asked. "But why? It's not like we're a threat to them, right?" He continued.

"Correct. We aren't a threat." Hornstar sighed. "They are just envious that we were the first clan to have been created by BoneTusk. You could say they've been competing for housing the reincarnation of BoneTusk. They've been coming after the queens, but we've stopped them every time before they could come anywhere near the clan."

"Reincarntaion of BoneTusk...? How'd he die in the first place? I thought he was supposed to be the leader of Forestclan." Shadowkit mumbled.

"He was. BoneTusk was a great cat. They said his fur was as hard as bone, and it was very hard to get a deep wound on him." Hornstar answered.

_His fur was as hard as bone? Stonekit said my fur was rather firm. Could it be me...? But BoneTusk was a male, and I'm female. I couldn't be!_ Ivorykit thought.

"Come along now. No more questions, it's time to go back into the nursery." Shadestep said, and pushed them back into the den with her tail.

Flamefur walked over to Hornstar.

"Do you really think it's her? Ivorykit?" Hornstar asked him.

"I don't know yet. But she's almost a carbon copy of BoneTusk. I'll have to watch her." Flamefur whispered.

"Make sure she's safe. Because if she's it, Valleyclan will stop at nothing to have her." He said darkly, then padded into his den.

* * *

**As I promised, here's the cats for Forestclan. Next chapter will have the cats for Valleyclan.**

**Forestclan**

**_Leader:_ Hornstar (Tom)**

**_Deputy:_ Silverclaw (She-Cat)**

**_Warriors:_ **

**Sleetpelt (Tome)**

**Ferntail (She-Cat)**

**Palmfur (She-Cat)**

**Sabertooth (Tom)**

**Rockheart (Tom)**

_**Apprentices: **_

**Shypaw (She-Cat)**

**Frogpaw (Tom)**

_**Queens:**_

**Shadestep**

**Stormcloud**

_**Kits:**_

**Shadowkit (Tom)**

**Stonekit (Tom)**

**Ivorykit (She-Cat)**

**Goldkit (Tom)**

**Mistkit (She-Cat)**

_**Medicine Cat(s):**_

**Flamefur (Tom)**

_**Elders:**_

**Smallpool (She-Cat)**

**Fastflight (Tom)**

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, more. I dunno if i'll have the Valleyclan cats this chapter, though.**

_**three moons later...**_

Ivorykit, Stonekit, and Shadowkit were currently watching over Stormcloud's kits while she and their mother were outside, stretching their legs.

"Hey Goldkit, don't let your sister win!" Stonekit called to the two tussling kits. Goldkit looked up to listen to him when Mistkit saw her chance, and pinned him down. Ivorykit laughed.

"Well that wasn't very long! Stonekit, don't you know to never distract a tussling kit?" She called.

Stonekit rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Shadowkit looked over at his siblings. He never talked much these days, he was about as opposite as a warrior a cat could get. He was quiet, mature, and he constantly spent his time sniffing unknown plants or materials that came into the nursery.

Ivorykit had grown more, but she was still smaller than Shadowkit. She was about the same size as Stonekit now, and it was had to tell she was ever the runt.

Then there was a yowl from outside the den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come gather under the Crooked Tree for a clan meeting!" Hornstar's familiar voice rang out. Shadestep poked her had into the den.

"Ivorykit, Stonekit, Shadowkit, please come out here." She beckoned her children.

The three walked out, Stonekit always being the first to come out. The cats were gathered under the Crooked Tree as Hornstar said.

"As you know, six moons ago, Shadestep and Sleetpelt's kits were born. Now they have grown, and they are ready to begin their warrior training." Hornstar said.

"Stonekit, come forward." He called to the kit. Stonekit stepped forward, trembling with excitement.

"Stonekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Sabertooth. I hope Sabertooth will pass down all he knows on to you." He announced. Sabertooth stepped frowards, and he touched noses with Stonepaw.

Stonepaw stepped back as Sabertooth went back to his place.

Hornstar continued. "Shadowkit, step forward." Shadowkit did.

"Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw." He said.

Flamefur then stepped forward.

"Cats of Forestclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown interest in this path, and commitment to the way of a healer. Your next medicine cat will be Shadowpaw." He announced.

"Shadowpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Flamefur?" Hornstar asked him.

Shadowpaw nodded. "I do."

Flamefur nodded. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonfield to be accepted by the Clan of the Stars. We will join Valleyclan's medicine cat to watch you."

"The good wishes of all Forestclan go to you." Hornstar finished. Shadowpaw dipped his head, and stepped back.

"Ivorykit." Hornstar called her name. Ivorykit jumped a little, having bee thinking about her brothers, and she stepped forward cautiously.

"Ivorykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivorypaw. I will be your mentor, and I will teach you everything I know." Hornstar stepped forward and touched noses with her, before stepping back again.

"May the great cat BoneTusk and the Clan of the Stars watch over you all." He announced.

"Ivorypaw! Stonepaw! Shadowpaw!" The clan began chanting their names. Hornstar tipped his head to them, before jumping up the Crooked Tree and disappearing into his den in the cliff side.

Frogpaw came bounding over to them, followed quietly by Shypaw. "Hey guys! So you'll be joining us in the apprentice den! Well, you and Stonepaw. Shadowpaw will be sleeping in the medicine cat den like Flamefur." He said, grinning.

Ivorypaw stretched herself out. "Yeah, I guess we will! No more nursery for us! And maybe we'll be able to finally see the forest!" She said, excited.

"It's huge! But be careful, there are many dangers out in the forest. Poisonous plants, snakes, dogs from twoleg dens, and other rouge cats. It's amazing how we even survived out here. I wonder how BoneTusk didn't see the many flaws of the forest. But I'm sure it's worse for Valleyclan, because they don't have the protection we do out in the Valley. We could easily get away by climbing a tree." He said.

"Shadowpaw! Come, I will show you the medicine den and where the herbs go!" Flamefur called out to Ivorypaw's brother.

"See you guys later." Shadowpaw said, and trotted off to where Flamefur was.

Stonepaw tilted his head. "Shadowpaw rarely talks anymore. I wonder if something's wrong with him..." He mumbled.

"Oh come on, you never stop moving. I wonder if something's wrong with you." Ivorypaw countered.

"Whatever." Stonepaw said.

"So how long have you guys been apprentices?" Ivorypaw asked.

"Oh, about four moons. I really want to be a warrior, though! It only felt like yesterday I became an apprentice!" Frogpaw exclaimed.

"Cool." Ivorypaw replied cheerfully.

"So you guys will have to sit and guard the camp entrance tonight. You might want to get some sleep before that happens, since everything seems to be targeting us nowadays. I've been in a snarl with Valleyclan warriors once or twice. And they're two times as big as us! It's not even fair, we're too small to fight them back forever..." He sighed.

"That sounds terrible. I'll be guarding our camp with my very life!" Ivorypaw vowed. "Anyways, I'll take your advice on getting some rest before we sit and guard the clan. I'll see you two later, yeah?" She said to Stonepaw and Frogpaw.

"Yeah." They replied.

"I'm going to ask Sabertooth if we can explore!" Stonepaw said, and bounded off. Ivorypaw shook her head, then padded off the the apprentice den. She pushed her way inside, choose a bed of moss and curled up in it. Before her eyes closed, a ghostly cat appeared in front of her. Her head shot up.

"You must save the clan..." Was all the spirit cat said before it faded away. Ivorypaw's jaw fell open as she stared at where the cat had been. She shook it off, and she tried going to sleep.

She didn't know who that cat was, but she knew he was snow white with vibrant emerald green eyes.

* * *

**So guess who appeared to her. :P**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**More of dis. You know, my fried on another site will animate this series. But I need voices! PM me if you're interested, I'll give a link~**

Ivorypaw blinked awake, confused. She felt a paw prodding her in the side.

"Go away." She huffed, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to ignore it.

"Ivorypaw, you have to go guard the camp now. It's sunset." Said the familiar voice of Frogpaw.

She pouted. "I don't wanna... How's it sunset already? It was barely noon when I went to sleep..."

"Well, you slept a long time. Maybe you're a heavy sleeper. Who knows. Come on, Stonepaw is already there. And Shadowpaw. Not sure if he has to do it as well, but he's doing it anyway." Frogpaw kept prodding.

Ivorypaw groaned. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up..." She hauled herself out of the comfy, inviting bed of moss and padded to the exit. Along the way, she bumped into Shypaw, who'd entered a second before.

"Sorry." Ivorypaw said. Shypaw looked at her, then hurried along. Ivorypaw looked at her, watching her go. Her eyes fell upon Frogpaw for a moment. Ivorypaw's eyes widened and she quickly left the den.

He was staring at me. What was he doing that for...? Ivorypaw wondered in her head. Frogpaw was right, the sun was going down.

"Guess I am a heavy sleeper..." She sighed to herself, padding across her clan's camp. She looked at Hornstar's den up in the cliff side. She wondered if she'd ever get there one day. She had this itch like she was the rightful leader of Forestclan.

"Hey Ivorypaw! Over here, sister!" Stonepaw called from the edge of the camp.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Ivorypaw mumbled.

"Already guarding, I see." Came a familiar voice. Ivorypaw turned to see Hornstar coming up to them.

"Yes, Hornstar. Since now we know Valleyclan is attacking here, we have to protect what's left of us.." Stonepaw sighed.

"We have lost so many warriors. Falconeyes, Troutstripe, Dawnsong, Snakefang..." Hornstar sighed. "Valleyclan is a savage clan. Taking our warrior's lives."

"We'll protect the camp." Stonepaw vowed.

"Even at the cost of our lives." Stonepaw added.

"Good. You know how this process works. You'll be doing this again as a warrior. Protecting our camp is our number one priority nowadays."

"Yes, Hornstar." Ivorypaw dipped her head to the leader and her mentor.

"I'll begin your training tomorrow." Hornstar said to Ivorypaw.

"Hornstar! Can I talk to you in your den, please?" Flamefur called as he emerged from the medicine den.

"Of course, Flamefur." Hornstar said, waving his tail bye to the three apprentices, before climbing up the tree, followed by Flamefur.

Ivorypaw watched them go. "Where do you think they're gonna talk about?" She asked her brothers.

"Probably about Valleyclan." Stonepaw shrugged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why'd you decide to mentor Ivorypaw? I haven't confirmed that she's him!" Flamefur hissed.

"It has to be her! She has his eyes, his fur, and Ivory?! That's the same as an elephant tusk! Ivorypaw is the BoneTusk reincarnation." Hornstar replied.

"You don't know for sure. Shadestep's bloodline did have a trait for firmer, tougher skin. Back when she mentored Rockheart, he gave a clean blow with claws out, but it didn't cut deep." Flamefur countered.

"Ever wondered who Shadestep's mother and father were?" Hornstar mumbled under his breath.

Flamefur froze. "So that's why you're so desperate to find the reincarnation... You're on your last life. You've spent your whole life looking for someone like Ivorypaw, and now you've become desperate." He hissed.

"Don't play around with me, Flamefur. You know you're getting older as well." Hornstar snapped.

"No no, that's not why you've searched for BoneTusk's reincarnation for so long... What is it?" Flamefur pondered.

"I was a friend of BoneTusk. I was there when he died. He told me to look for his reincarnation. I kept to my word! Through Hornears to Hornstar, I looked only to end in vain. But now Ivorypaw has come to this world, and now maybe I can be at peace." Hornstar sighed.

"My my, you are older than I thought. BoneTusk's death was over 150 moons ago. Raintail was a mere 3 moon-old kit when BoneTusk died... He wasn't the last cat to have known BoneTusk." Flamefur mumbled.

"Before he died, he told me something else. He had a mate and kits, two toms. Dirtkit and Swampkit. They grew up to be Dirtfoot and Swampfur. Swampfur's mate was Dawnsong, and they had a kit. Dirtfoot and Swampfur then were killed by the Valleyclan attacks. And now recently Dawnsong. Want to know who this kit was? Her name was Silverkit.." Hornstar finished.

Flamefur's jaw dropped. "Are you saying Sliverclaw is a descendent of BoneTusk?!" He exclaimed.

"By making her leader someday, I thought it would be enough for BoneTusk's spirit to be happy. But I know now it wasn't, because Ivorypaw has shown signs of being BoneTusk."

"Again, I'm not entirely sure of Ivorypaw. She's not exactly...well... She's not exactly BoneTusk. One, she's female."

Hornstar snorted. "He never said he'd be a male in his reincarnation. It's not like every kit born is a female because she-cats bear them."

"Yes, I know. But don't be blinded by your desperation, Hornstar. Desperation can destroy just as much as rage and greed." Flamefur reminded.

"Trust me, Flamefur. I won't turn us into Valleyclan." Hornstar sighed.

"No, not just Valleyclan..." He said, spaced out all of a sudden.

Hornstar bolted up. "Flamefur?" He asked.

"Valleyclan is only the beginning. There's amother force out there, to be lead by a brave warrior shadowed by greed and jealousy." Flamefur continued.

"The greed-shadowed warrior will lead the clan of the shadows in a grab for rule over the forest, and only the emerald-eyed daughter of Shade and Sleet can save the forest." Flamefur spoke finally.

Hornstar stared at him knowingly.

Flamefur cocked his head. "Okay, maybe she is the reincarnation of Bonetusk."

**Lol Flamefur's just like: JK SHE IS IT.**

**xD R&R!**


End file.
